Combustive Orbing
Combustive Orbing, or more commonly reffered to Bombing, is an extremely rare and powerful ability that allows the user to create Orbs filled with Fiery Energy which are then ran through the desired object or individual, making them explode through a flurry of fiery Orbs. It is an extremely rare Gift, as it is a Fusion of Orbing & Spatial Combustion, that is triggered by the desire to protect others. Because it is a Combination of Spatial Combustion; a Warren Power, and White Orbing; a Whitelighter power, this is one of the many powers that are exclusively passed down through the Warren Family. This power is rarely referred to by it's proper name and is usually just referred to as either "Bombing" or "Pyro-Orbing". Strength and Control As shown with Wyatt Halliwell, this power can be very difficult to control. Even more so than it's Parent Power of Spatial Combustion as this power is triggered by the desire to protect your loved ones from harm any & all sort of harm. In the beginning stages, new users will often combust whatever object that they feel is a threat to their loved one, even Innocents. However, as time progresses, users will eventually become more and more comfortabe with this power and they will be able to 'Bomb' objects and beings on command. They will also learn how to selectively attack people and body parts as well as being to literally attack entire groups and control who gets hit and who doesn't. As this gift grow stronger and stronger, the users will be able to gain a far greater range. This power advanced so greatly for Wyatt Halliwell that he was once able to use this power on an entire buliding; killing all of the demons inside of it, while at the same protecting all of the Innocents with it. Another good example is Anne Matthews; when she was interrogating a group of Demon's she was able to trap an entire group inside a dome made of low-energy 'Orb-Bomb's', preventing them from reconstituting after she blew up one of their arms. Deviation The user can also manipulate this power in a form of deviation, when combusting or redirecting it or reflecting fireball or an energy ball in mid-air and send it in opposite direction. Counteraction to Reconstitution The user must have complete attention and intense mental effort to continuously launch concentrated wave of destructive orbs from the pawns of the hands, doing so preventing the evil beings from reconstituting again after being blown up. Exhaustion & Limitations Although the user can counteract and prevented the evil beings from reconstituting again after being blown up. doing so it would be extremely exhausting for the user to keep having complete attention and intense mental effort to continuously launch concentrated wave of destructive orbs, as it requires a lot of energy and concentration and making the user defenseless. Some magical beings are completely immune to the power and will have no effect on them or only be knocked back a few feet or only have certain body parts destroyed. this magical ability is exclusively rare among the Warren Line, although not even they known much about this rare ability. Possible Advancements Advanced Combustive Orbing When the Blessed Ones casted a spell that sent them to the mystical Isle of Avalon, the Charmed Coven discovered that while they were there, their Magic had been enhanced to a Master Level; When he tried to attack a Demon, Wyatt created a "Cloud" of Combustive Orbs that nearly destroyed the entire beach as well as the Forest surrounding it. List of beings who use(d) Combustive Orbing Original User(s). Wyatt Halliwell Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. Melinda Halliwell Notes & Trivia